character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Caprin (Canon)/Finiznot
Summary Not much of anything is said about Caprin or why he serves for the Insintation, except he seems to serve a high authority among the Insintation, especially in power where he is far above the main protagonist of the present time lines power scaling. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B '(When heavily suppressing his power), '''8-C '''to '''8-B '(When using his lesser but still heavily suppressed power), '''4-B, 3-A '''(When using Xifos Gia Midenismo), '''Low 2-C (With Dimenfoe First) , 2-A '(With Dimenfoe second) '''Name: '''Caprin (pronounced Cape-prin) '''Origin: '''Insinmind '''Gender: 'Male 'Age: '''Past age 75-76 (Stated on twitter to be) '''Classification: '''Anthropomorphic Bat, Insintation '''Powers and Abilities: '''Bat Physiology, swordsman mastery, flight, shapeshifting, duplication, size reduction, Invisibility, aquatic respiration, flight users, memory manipulation, statistics reduction, heat endurance 'Attack Potency: Wall level '''(When fighting against Zeth Drastic, Caprin lowered his power to fight against him in a more fair fight, had Caprin used his true power, Zeth would of died in one hit.), '''Building level to City Block level '''(When using his lesser but still heavily suppressed power, he was able damage the tip of a building the size of multiple football stadiums, that was over a 170,000 feet.), '''Solar System level (Was stated to be able to destroy a steel box the size of Vy Canis Majoris and has punched over a trillion hurricanes the size of Vy Canis Majoris.) Universe level (With Xifos Gia Midenismo, the cutting power is incalculable past.), Universe + level '(With Dimenfoe first, Caprin can claw through the space-time continuum.) '''Multiversal + level '(With Dimenfoe second, he became infinitely more powerful than the previous.) 'Multiversal + level '(With Dimenfoe third) 'Speed: '''In between '''Peak Human '''and '''Subsonic + '(When being heavily suppressed, he easily surpassed Zeth in speed.), 'Massively FTL + '(Is stated to be far above the googleplexian number of hits per yoctosecond that is incalculable.), At least '''Infinite, Likely Immeasurable '(With Dimenfoe) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(When being heavily suppressed he can lift over 10,000 pounds), '''Class M '(When lifting Xifos Gia Midenismo, a sword stated to be over 1,000,000,000 tons.) Likely 'Universe + '(With Dimenfoe) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class '(When being heavily suppressed), '''Solar System Class, Universe + Class '(With Dimenfoe First), '''Multiversal + Class '(With Dimenfoe second) 'Durability: '''At least '''Wall level + '(His heavily suppressed level can take hits from Zeth, with no real sign of damage.), 'Solar System level '(Took hits from David who is on his stats), 'Universe + level '(With Dimenfoe First), 'Multiversal + level '(With Dimenfoe Second) '''Outerversal level (With Xifos Gia Midenismo, the duration of the sword was stated to withstand attacks from a character who no had dimensional limitation.) Stamina: Limitless '(Can withstand a billion years worth of torment and walked out fine.) 'Range: Extended melee range, Stellar, possibly higher Intelligence: '''At least '''Above Average Weaknesses: '''When being heavily suppressed, Caprin might can get caught off guard from his opponents. His Dimenfoe can buffer over time which can leave him in a temporal state of paralysis. '''Notable Attack/Techniques * Shapeshifting: '''Caprin can take many forms at his disposal. * '''Duplication: '''Up way high in the sky of the Chapter 7: Back to now, Caprin created a large number of duplications of himself performing many abilities individually. * '''Size Reduction: '''Caprin reduced large obstacles to be smaller than a insect. * '''Cordblock: * Invisibility: '''A basic power that Caprin uses for the element of surprise. * '''Aquatic Respiration: * Memory manipulation: '''Alzheimer's can be induced on the opponent if Caprin wants to use it. * '''Phyoken: * Statistics reduction: * Nervdone : * Ninitythstam : '''Has greatly reduced his opponents stamina by over 99%. * '''Pain tolerance: * Mental manipulation: * Lightning manipulation: * Hurricane creation: Category:Finiznot Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2